Fácil
by Parisun
Summary: Serie de viñetas desde distintas perspectivas. Katniss y Peeta se encuentran mutuamente todos los días. Cada paso adelante es la oportunidad para reencontrarse y volverse a enamorar. Hasta que un día se convierte en el ultimo de sus vidas.
1. Facil

Recopilación de sensaciones

A continuación se exponen una serie de viñetas inspiradas en Everlark, escritas desde distintos puntos de vista. Son independientes unas de otras pero parecen contar una historia. A leer a su merced ¡Salud!

* * *

**1\. Fácil**

_La verdad, no ha sido fácil. La verdad es que no ha sido fácil para los dos._

_Sigo aquí esperando por ti._

_Sigo aquí esperando por ti._

.

Al final, Katniss entiende que la vida es fácil. Ella no estaba atenta al principio, pero en sus últimos días comprende que sí lo es. La vida es fácil, y su vida en particular muy sencilla.

.

Todas las noches ella lo espera para poder dormir. No son las sombras o las pesadillas lo que le impiden hacerlo. Tampoco el silencio o siquiera el ruido amenazador de cualquier alma tortuosa que rondando por la casa.

Es él.

Ella espera a sentir las pisadas en la escalera, el rechinar suave de la puerta al abrirse y finge dormir. Lo escucha desplazarse hasta el otro lado de la habitación, su pierna mala siempre cayendo más pesadamente que la otra. Peeta se quita el cinturón, dobla los pantalones y la camisa antes de guardarlos en la cómoda. O por lo menos eso se imagina ella. Sabe que la mira unos segundos antes de apagar la luz que siempre deja prendida.

Y ella finge dormir. Katniss mantiene los ojos cerrados, los músculos agarrotados y la respiración pausada. No su corazón, por supuesto, porque ella no está tranquila hasta que Peeta no se acomoda junto a ella. Siente el aire frío colándose entre las sábanas y el aliento caliente chocando en la mejilla. Es un lindo contraste, uno al que ella está acostumbrada. Katniss no quiere moverse, de verdad que no. Ella prefiere que él nunca se entere de su necesidad, pero es imposible no acurrucarse a su cuerpo tibio, suave, tan conocido. Él se apoya contra su espalda, la abraza tan delicadamente y entierra la nariz en su cabello. Katniss se resiste, no quiere tomar su mano que está tan cerca de la suya, ni calentarse los pies helados en la pierna de Peeta. Pero su decisión se escurre entre sus dedos junto con el movimiento de sus caderas.

Y Peeta sabe que está despierta y no puede dejar pasar el momento.

Cualquier aclaración por parte de los dos se pierde en sus gargantas, quedan atrapadas por sus bocas unidas. La soledad no la sienten, ni el frío. Katniss cree que nunca volverá a sentir nada más que las manos de Peeta sobre su piel, que el sudor bajando despacio por la espalda, que el sabor dulce en sus labios cuando lo besa. Katniss no piensa demasiado mientras está con él, ella solo se siente segura. Nada más importa.

.

Él es fuerte. Ella ve la fuerza en sus brazos cuando la levanta, siente sus músculos tensándose bajo su palma al tocarlo desprevenido. También ve su mandíbula apretada, el latido en la sien y los hombros rectos y sabe que él en verdad es muy fuerte, más de lo que ella será en toda su vida. Katniss entiende que es una fuerza distinta a la que ella aparentaba tener. Peeta puede romper cosas con sus manos fácilmente pero también puede desarmarla con una mirada o una sonrisa. Él puede convencerla de salir de la cama cuando ella no quiere y puede hacer que el viejo y malhumorado Haymitch ría a carcajadas con solo un chiste cayéndose de su voz.

Peeta sigue siendo muy lindo. Él luce su sonrisa como si estuviera pintada por un gran artista e ilumina todo con sus hermosos zafiros azules. También es lindo cuando está todo embarrado tras cuidar el jardín, o cubierto de harina después de hacer una gran tanda de pan.

Peeta se ve muy varonil mientras se afeita cada mañana. Él pasa la navaja sobre su mandíbula llena de espuma y sonríe a Katniss que lo espía desde la cama. A ella le gusta pasar los labios por su garganta después de eso porque es muy suave y huele muy bien.

Katniss se reprende por pensar en él. Ella consigue tararear canciones para mantenerse ocupada hasta que Peeta repite la melodía y Katniss debe dejar de cantar porque se acuerda de él.

Katniss siente mucho más de lo que piensa.

Ella siente muchas cosas cuando está con Peeta: su corazón latiendo rápido, sus oídos tapados, su boca seca. Siente su piel tirante y la soledad persiguiéndola. Huele el olor de las flores podridas, le duelen los pies descalzos al pisar la tierra húmeda del patio de su casa. Sabe que está viva, pero no a quién culpar por eso.

.

Katniss mira sus ojos e intenta devolverle algo de lo que ve en ellos.

Escucha sus palabras flotando lentas y en círculos alrededor de ella sin entenderlas, hasta que logran atravesarla. A veces se dirigen directamente hacia ella y Katniss tiene que hacer un movimiento en señal de respuesta. Un asentimiento de cabeza vale casi siempre.

Pero lo que ella siente más profundamente es lo nerviosa que se pone al reconocer a Peeta parado a sólo unos metros, y se percata también del silencio que la rodea, y de lo aburrido que resulta todo si él no se encuentra en la habitación.

Katniss lo espera. Come si él come, duerme si él se acuesta con ella. Ella no piensa, sólo siente.

Todo queda reducido a él. Incluso años después de encontrarlo con una carreta llena de Prímulas, Peeta sigue siendo el chico con el pan. Una imagen que nunca desaparecerá de su mente y que se refuerza día a día con cada salvavidas en forma de pan que él le arroja.

.

Ella recuerda que tiene mamá pero no reconoce su voz cuando habla por teléfono. Relee una y otra vez el libro de plantas hasta que Peeta la encuentra acurrucada en el armario con la cara empapada en lágrimas.

Katniss escucha los pinceles tintineando en el vaso y ve el agua limpia tiñéndose de un marrón sucio. Sabe que afuera es de día y que Peeta no fue a trabajar porque está ahí con ella, trazando un dibujo en el lienzo que todavía no toma forma. Y Katniss quiere besarlo en la boca.

Peeta no se sorprende cuando ella se cuelga de su cuello. Él deja caer el pincel al tiempo que toma a Katniss por la cintura y le devuelve el beso tiernamente. Pero ella no quiere que sea tierno, quiere que le duela, quiere que le muerda los labios, que la deje sin aire, que le prometa que va a estar ahí por siempre. Ella quiere que sea real.

.


	2. Primeros Pasos

***Aviso* LEMMONS**

* * *

**2\. Primeros Pasos**

Sentí cómo sus dedos se deslizaban sobre mi abdomen. Cada círculo que hacía lentamente le propinaba una oleada deliciosa a mi cuerpo y se expandía en forma de rayos. Me encantaba. Era totalmente placentero tenerlo así, su pecho contra mi espalda, su aliento en mi oído y sus piernas entrelazadas con las mías. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse a medida que su mano descendía y jugaba con mi ombligo. Eso siempre me arrancaba una sonrisa. Mi ombligo era una completa debilidad y él se aprovechaba de eso. Besó dulcemente mi cuello y me atrajo más a sí. No recordaba haber estado tan pegada a él como para sentirlo tan intensamente cerca que su piel me quemaba. Un fuego voraz se apoderó de mi interior y me obligó a removerme haciendo contacto con su entrepierna. En seguida se detuvo. Su dedo se quedó petrificado dentro de mi ombligo y retuvo la respiración. Parecía que esperaba algo, pero no pude darme cuenta de nada. Estaba muy preocupada rogando que el sonido de mi corazón no se escuchara tan fuertemente como lo sentía latir. Estaba sudando. Me sentía toda pegajosa y me mordí los labios para no decirle que siguiera. Quería que continuara con las caricias que me regalaba en mi panza. Pero él seguía inmóvil. Decidí ayudarlo y muy despacio moví mi mano para tocar su palma y hacer que continuara jugando. Él volvió a besar mi cuello y un escalofrío me recorrió la espira dorsal cuando me percaté que era su lengua la que se desplazaba por mi piel ardiente. Peeta lamió con delicadeza esa zona de mi piel mientras sus dedos temblorosos comenzaron a viajar hacia el sur de mi vientre. Mi respiración se hizo entrecortada cuando dudaron un poco al encontrar la barrera del pijama que me cubría. Me agité un poco indecisa incapaz de pensar bien lo que estaba por hacer. Él se decidió y sus dedos caminaron por encima de la tela hasta llegar al interior del muslo. La humedad que desprendía esa zona me hizo sonrojar. Peeta apretó los dedos sobre ella y comenzó a hacer círculos pequeños haciendo apenas un poco de presión. Entonces me removí excitada. Me encantaba. Sentí como esa corriente eléctrica se encendía en las pliegues y lanzaba oleadas de fuego que subían por el interior de mi cuerpo. En un movimiento involuntario separé un poco las piernas, permitiéndole un poco más la entrada. Y sus dedos se movieron gustosos por toda mi intimidad. Su respiración en el oído me contaba que estaba tan agitado como yo y enseguida sus labios atraparon mi oreja. Recorrieron lentamente la piel otorgando de vez en cuando pequeños besos. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas cuando su lengua salió al encuentro. Mis manos habían estado apretando las sabanas en un intento de mantenerme en la realidad pero no lo soporté más. Una de ellas viajó hasta su cuerpo y tomó su muslo acariciándolo arriba y abajo. Sentí sus sonrisa juguetear entre mis cabellos y me vi arder cuando, por fin, su mano se deslizó dentro de mi ropa interior y rozó mi pelvis. Las oleadas de calor me abrazaban y me ahogaban. Me impedían respirar normalmente y ya no me preocupé por evitar que él se diera cuenta. Estaba totalmente mojada y sentí su dedo hirviendo cuando ingresó con cuidado en mí. Me detuve por un segundo disfrutando ese contacto y susurré un gemido. Peeta esperó pacientemente en ese punto y se entretuvo con mi cuello un rato más. Comprobó que mi respiración iba en aumento y se permitió chocar sus dientes contra mí. Oh. Eso había sido suficiente para generar un nuevo líquido que se deslizó dentro de mí. Entonces acaricié la mano que estaba quieta en mi entrada indicándole que quería que continuara. Besó ávidamente la curva de mi nuca y pegó más su entrepierna con mi trasero. Sentí la dureza de su miembro chocar contra mí y creí que estábamos desnudos. Me asusté levemente. Adentró un poco más su dedo y conseguí sacudir cualquier consternación. Poco a poco le siguió otro dedo a su encuentro y tuve que separar más las piernas para que estuviera cómodo ahí dentro.- Katniss- susurró despacio y no pude evitarlo más. Ese sonido, más parecido a un ronroneo, me había excitado de sobremanera. Más que cualquier jadeo que hubiera emitido hasta entonces. Giré mi rostro para devorar su boca y al mismo tiempo mi mano tomó la suya empujándola un poco más y ayudándolo en el juego de círculos que le propinaba a mi sexo. Al principio era lento, pero ya había adquirido una velocidad vertiginosa y asfixiante. Necesitaba más, quería más. Su lengua consiguió distraerme un poco del vértigo que sentía mi cuerpo, pero al rato era insuficiente. Sus labios furiosos succionaban los míos con veracidad y mi lengua se enredaba con la suya en una danza mortal. De repente sus dedos comenzaron a salir despacio. Me quejé un segundo, pero al siguiente volvieron a entrar y sentí desfallecer. Su mano salía y entraba permitiéndose llegar un poco más allá con cada embestida. Gruñí cosas incoherentes y me concentré en este nuevo sentimiento que me desbordaba. Enloquecida. Estaba total y completamente desquiciada. Las sensaciones se arremolinaban en mi entrepierna y me hundían. Mis músculos inferiores comenzaron a moverse acoplándose al movimiento de sus dedos que no dejaban de entrar y salir dentro de mí y me llevaron al frenesí de los jadeos. Gritaba y me sacudía pidiendo más de ese sabor. Lo quería, lo necesitaba. Cuando creí que mi cabeza no podía dar tantas vueltas me dejé llevar y lo solté. Sentí como algo explotaba dentro de mí y recorría cada partícula de mi cuerpo devorando todo a su paso. Me envolví en este sentimiento de saciedad que me embargaba y poco a poco disminuí el ritmo de mis caderas hasta que me quedé inmóvil en la cama. Peeta retiró despacio su mano y besó mi cabello.

Seguía dándole vueltas a sus manos. La piel tersa y suave de su palma y la yema de sus dedos cubierta de pequeños cayos. Imaginé cada una de las oportunidades en las que sus manos me habían tocado. Todas ellas eran para brindarme seguridad y protección… y habían conseguido algo más en mí que no estaba segura de entender.

Otra vez sus manos se deslizaron por mi abdomen provocando que cada porción de piel que cubría se erizara y me estremeciera en consecuencia. Centímetro a centímetro rozó con la yema caliente de sus dedos la curvatura de mi cintura. Lancé una sonrisa cuando entendí adonde se dirigía. Me estremecí más contra su torso, sin querer mover un ápice de mi lugar, pero cuando su palma se aferró a mi trasero, no pude evitarlo y me apretujé aún más. Un suspiro largo que se escapó de mi boca lentamente, procurando que no se note. Él continuó masajeando mi muslo y acercó su boca a mi oído. Sentí su respiración agitada y caliente atravesando mi cabello, luchando por llegar a mi cerebro y dejarme inconsciente. Abrí apenas los ojos para encontrarme con la oscuridad completa bañando la habitación. Nadie se enteraría de esto. Tomé su mano y la conduje con rapidez hacia mi centro. Quería que me tocara tal cual lo había hecho la última noche. ¿Me lo había imaginado? Su dedo bailó sobre la tela de mi ropa interior suavemente al principio. Lo ayudé para indicarle cual era la velocidad deseada sólo un momento, hasta comprobar que era lo más delicioso que había sentido hasta entonces. Nuestra manos juntos acariciándose entre ellas mientras se hundían más en mí, todo lo que le tela nos permitía. Jadeé pesadamente al mismo tiempo que él suspiró nuevamente en mi oído y no pude dejar de pensar que era hermoso. Ese momento era hermoso. Peeta besó mi cuello probando su lengua en cada beso y haciendo que mi humedad interior se intensificase más.


	3. Ambos

**3\. Ambos**

Katniss me dijo que no.

Al año siguiente no fue tan duro. Después de cinco años había olvidado cómo se sentía el dolor ante el rechazo. No pasó tanto tiempo hasta que me hice inmune por completo. En las ocasiones en que resurgía la desesperación, ella nuevamente me miraba desilusionada, y nuevamente su respuesta era no. Nunca hizo falta más que una mirada de melancolía para saber la respuesta. Una mirada y era el fin.

.

Me encantaba cómo Katniss me hacía feliz a pesar de dedicarme más miradas acusadoras que sonrisas. A ella le molestaba que le permitiese al gato quedarse en la casa, odiaba cuando estaba mucho tiempo con Haymitch y volvía con olor a alcohol impregnado en la ropa. Katniss detestaba que le mirase de arriba abajo, abrasando cada curva de su cuerpo y relamiéndome los labios en el proceso. Ella rompía cada dibujo que trazaba de ella y no me dirigía la palabra si es que se enteraba que había estado hablando de ella con alguien del distrito. Y verla enojada era tan condenadamente sexy.

.

La respuesta continuó siendo **no** por toda la eternidad.

Ella me retenía. Ignoraba si sabía lo que hacía conmigo, porque era imposible predecirla. Katniss se escapaba al bosque todo un día, pero a la noche no podía alejarla de mis labios y sus caderas siempre marcaban el ritmo. Ella nunca era consciente de que moría por cada parte de su ser.

Su mirada era glacial desde el otro lado de la mesa, pero sus manos eran ansiosas mientras recorrían mi cuerpo.

.

Besé su hombro desnudo mientras recorría mi mano por el borde de su cadera y mi erección chocaba contra su trasero. Ella no se despertó, como si fuera a creérmelo. Acaricié su pelvis e incursioné un dedo en su interior, sentí su humedad, el tirón en mi estómago y el vello de sus brazos erizándose. Katniss ni siquiera parpadeó ante mi toque, pero sentí su respiración agitada, al compás con la mía. De perfil sus labios parecían más grandes y carnosos. Deseé mirarla de frente para ver su expresión, el placer en sus ojos, sus mejillas coloradas y el pelo pegándose a la cara, mas Katniss seguía determinada en ignorarme, aunque yo sabía que estaba muy consciente de mí.

Paseé la lengua, dejando rastros de saliva en su piel aceitunada, saboreé su gusto salado y eso fue suficiente para motivarme más. Necesitaba beber de Katniss, sentirla entre mis piernas, escucharla decir mi nombre.

.

No podíamos vernos a los ojos. No podía mirarla cada vez que me decía que no. Porque conocía muy bien su cara desilusionada y no quería verla por más tiempo. Tenía miedo que ella no entendiera cuan profundo era mi amor. Nada de lo que pasó pudo separarme de Katniss, ni nada de lo que pasará lo hará tampoco.

Necesitaba que ella supiera que yo la elegía siempre, para toda la vida.

.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y volvió a cerrarse más rápido aún, pero sin conseguir evitar que el frío se colara junto con Katniss. Ella parecía un oso, tenía dos camperas más además de la cazadora de su padre, un gorro de lana con orejeras y la bufanda que se arrastraba por el suelo y por poco no quedó enganchada en la entrada.

Estaba molesta. Yo sabía que detestaba salir tan abrigada pero no había otra manera de enfrentar la tormenta, ni de convencerme de dejarla salir.

Estaba aliviado de verla a salvo. Katniss sacudió sus pies, se desenredó de la bufanda y su cara surgió colorada entre las ropas que se iba desprendiendo.

"Estás helada, Katniss. Ven aquí", abracé su cuerpo con el mío, absorbiendo el temblor que atravesó toda su espina dorsal y provocó que sus dientes tintinearan. Tomé sus manos y las froté entre las mías para hacerlas entrar en calor. Katniss olía a frío, a la menta que colocaba en el té para disminuir mi ansiedad en una noche mala y a ella misma, ese olor a sudor combinado con el perfume del jabón de pelo que era tan propio de ella. Soplé aire cálido sobre la piel enrojecida de sus manos y besé los nudillos. Mis labios escocieron al contacto directo con la baja temperatura y me esforcé más para mantenerla caliente. Katniss se acomodó en mi pecho, yo apreté mi agarre. Y nos quedamos así, con las manos entrelazadas, mi frente contra su cabeza, su respiración chocando en mi garganta.

Ella me miró satisfecha y me sonrió.

.

Katniss dijo que sí.

Miré sus labios y éstos parecieron decir que sí. Miré sus ojos y decían que sí. No sonreía, su cara era hermosa sin embargo, porque lucía aliviada, tranquila, en paz con ella misma. Y eso era suficiente para mí.

No la abracé, mordí mis labios para ocultar mi alegría y procuré continuar con lo que fuera que estaba haciendo antes de que me interrumpiera.

Esa noche nos besamos muy despacio. Mis manos no podían soltarla, no quería alejarme de ella porque creía que iba a desaparecer. Yo me sentía muy liviano, era el papel que vuela alto y se agita en un viento huracanado. Katniss lo permitió, se ajustó a mis besos y apretó mis manos para indicarme que continuara.

Ella lloró cuando terminamos, como si en ese momento tomara consciencia de que ya no había marcha atrás.

.

_Sé que Katniss se arrepiente todos los días de haber tomado esa decisión. La veo tan cansada. Es frágil, parece que se va a romper en cualquier momento._

_Ser padre tiene otras cosas, aunque la mayor parte fluye en la imaginación. Es como flotar en la gran nada y tienes que depender de ella para respirar cada día. Ya lo hemos hecho antes. Recuerdo estar desvelado pensando en mil formas de proteger a Katniss, pero esto es distinto._

_Ella se queja y yo muero. Así de instantáneo. _

.

"Ya vas a venir corriendo cuando ella tenga ganas de matarte. Espera... sucederá tarde o temprano". Haymitch chocó su copa con la mía y no me quitó sus ojos de encima mientras bajaba el líquido por su garganta. Soltó una carcajada después de eso y repitió con palabras atragantadas: Un bebé, un bebé.

.

_Miro a Katniss estudiándose en el espejo y veo a una madre. Ella es feliz con todo esto aunque quiera aparentar lo contrario. Katniss come el doble porque sabe que es importante para el bebé que ella esté fuerte. Ella abraza su cuerpo y se balancea en la cama para dormirse, y poco después se despierta aterrorizada, llamándome a gritos. Únicamente así puedo tocarla, cuando está asustada y vulnerable. _

_Me cuesta cada vez más calmarla. A veces creo que no soy el indicado para protegerla. Katniss exige mis besos, mis manos en su estómago y mis palabras recordándole cuanto a la amo. Ella lo quiere todo junto y lo quiere ahora, y eso es difícil._

_Katniss no expone su piel. Ella está tapada con toda la ropa que encuentra pero se rehúsa a dejar de cazar. _

_Ser el padre que no puede estar feliz es un horror. Porque lo amo demasiado y no puedo decírselo. Amo demasiado a mi mujer y no puedo besarla cuando quiero._

_Necesito vivir el embarazo de otra manera._

.

"Haymitch estaba esperándome esta tarde cuando llegué de cazar", la voz de Katniss sonó muy clara en la oscuridad de la noche, tanto que me asustó un poco.

"Mmm…", yo no quería responderle, intenté retomar el sueño donde sea que lo hubiera dejado, pero su voz volvió a interrumpirme.

"Peeta, sé que no estás dormido y que le dijiste al viejo"

"Técnicamente no le dije nada, y no estoy despierto del todo. Puedo dormirme enseguida… estoy muy cómodo", me abracé más a ella para acentuar mis palabras, pero Katniss no tardó mucho en escaparse de mis brazos y sentarse en medio de la cama.

"Tienes que decirle que no es verdad. No es verdad que estoy embarazada"

"Pero si lo estás"

"No quiero que todo el distrito se entere, ni que sean amables conmigo o me miren así, como si necesitara sus consejos", y ahí estaban sus quejas nuevamente. Le di la espalda y hablé sobre mi hombro:

"Tarde o temprano no vas a poder ocultarlo, Katniss. Mejor que lo sepan ahora", bostecé largo y tendido y no pensé en mis siguientes palabras "Y si te molesta tanto puedes dejar de hacer trueques con ellos"

"Tienes dos segundos para retractarte de eso", podía sentir la mirada de Katniss atravesándome la nuca. Me incorporé despacio, intentando retrasar el momento, aunque al ver su expresión las palabras no pudieron salir más rápido de mi boca.

"Está bien. Mañana hablo con Haymitch", eso pareció aliviarla un poco. Sus ojos no dejaron mi rostro hasta que tomé una de sus manos y empecé a besarla.

"Peeta, ¿En verdad no quieres que cace?", esto había comenzado a ser un problema desde mucho antes de que ella quedara embarazada. Yo necesitaba verla bien, a salvo, conmigo. El bosque me traía recuerdos oscuros con tan solo pensar en él. Y Katniss lo apreciaba tanto. Eso yo lo sabía, era su vida, su calma. ¿Qué podía hacer?

"Creo que es peligroso. Siempre estoy nervioso cuando te vas"

"Estás nervioso en todo momento. No le veo la diferencia. Además, no es una opción dejar de cazar"

"Lo sé, pero no es una necesidad. Con la panadería nos arreglamos bien", Katniss besó mis labios suavemente y dirigió mi mano hacia su estómago. Era todo lo que precisaba para borrar de mi mente cualquier pensamiento.

.

_Es imposible describir la paternidad. No es como la mujer que tiene un proceso de embarazo que dura más o menos 9 meses para prepararse e imaginarse a su bebé. Katniss tuvo señales, dolores, cambios, cada mañana algo nuevo le anticipó lo que vendría. La mujer está preparada para sentir. Lo ama porque es parte de ella. Pero un hombre no puede darse cuenta si no está atento y aunque me esforzara por seguir paso a paso los nuevos e imperceptibles cambios de Katniss, ella nunca me dejó hacerlo._

Yo no fui el padre de mi bebé hasta que la partera no puso al retoño entre mis brazos. **Y fue amor a primera vista.**

**.**


	4. Felicidad

**4\. Felicidad**

Es un momento muy dulce, la verdad. Ese en el que solo estás tú y él, y el mundo parece desaparecer a tu alrededor. No hay nada más que te provoque ese calor en el pecho, el cosquilleo en tus dedos, la sonrisa en tu rostro. Debes parpadear porque tus ojos se secan de tanto que los tienes abiertos para mirarlo. Es un momento de conexión, de intimidad profunda y de encuentro. Pero sobre todo de admiración. Lo miras y sabes que lo vas a amar por el resto de tu vida. Y ahora, al verlo, al sostenerlo entre mis brazos, al rozar su piel rosadita y sentir su tierno perfume de bebé, pienso que hubiera sucedido de todos modos. Porque es un sentimiento conocido, uno que tuve muy poco tiempo para aprovechar, y que forma parte de mí desde que perdí a Prim. Mi hijo me mira entre sus espesas pestañas, sus ojos grises brillan apenas, y se acurruca más en mi pecho.

Su sonrisa es lo que más me enamora, es sincera y sus ojos brillan al compás, no queriendo ser menos. Él te contagia de su felicidad perfecta. Imposible no devolverle la sonrisa, no pellizcar sus mejillas regordetas y besarlo en cada parte de su piel suavecita y delicada. Me avergüenza decirlo en voz alta, pero él es mi debilidad. Con sólo el sonido de su risita logra más de lo que cualquier niño haría con lágrimas y gritos y berrinches.

No llega a cumplir el año y ya corre con sus piernas cortitas por toda la casa, escondiéndose de su hermana y tumbándose cada pocos pasos. No me molesta en absoluto que tumbe su puré de manzana sobre la mesa para dibujar circulitos con su dedo, ni que disfrute de cocinar con su papá y termine repleto de chocolate.

_Lo único que me importa son mis hijos, los que juré que jamás tendría. Peeta sólo me mira y se ríe. Sus ojos, seguro rememoran alguna de tantas escenas en las que le negaba que esto llegara a suceder._

Estoy dándole la mamadera a mi bebé y acariciando la cabellera morena de mi hija dormida en mi regazo cuando Peeta abre la puerta de entrada. Procura no hacer ruido mientras se acerca a nosotros, pero es inútil. El piso de madera cruje bajo sus pies y la niña se remueve inquieta, descubriendo sus ojos azules soñolientos tras las largas pestañas.

"Papi", grazna ella con voz finita y Peeta se apura a silenciarla con un movimiento de su boca. Recibe sus bracitos envueltos en su sweater azul favorito, con su conejito descocido, para plantarle un beso en la frente.

"¿Vamos a la cama?", le pregunta en susurros comprobando que mi bebé no se percatara de su presencia porque hubiera sido imposible hacer que se duerma otra vez. Ella mueve afirmativamente su cabecita y a continuación la entierra en el hombro de su padre. Antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba, ella se vuelve para saludarme con la manita, y en respuesta le lanzo un beso y me vuelvo a concentrar en mi bebé. Él succiona el pico de la mamadera cada vez más despacio y mantiene sus ojitos cerrados. Con cuidado aparto de su cara un mechón de pelo dorado y me mezo pausadamente mientras él abre un poco los párpados. Y allí está otra vez su sonrisa, surcada de leche que escapa de la mamadera. Él es tan hermoso. Y es todo mío, no me importa que Peeta me diga que en realidad es de los dos. Mi bebé es mío de la única forma en que alguien puede ser de otra persona.

Peeta regresa unos minutos después, con las pantuflas puestas, una de cada color, y en calzoncillos. No consigo ahogar la risa por mucho tiempo y rápidamente le cedo al bebé ya completamente dormido. Parece un muñequito acurrucado entre los brazos grandes de su padre. Los veo alejarse sin poder levantarme de mi asiento. La espalda ancha de Peeta desaparece escaleras arriba y con él se escapa mi pequeña perfección, mi pequeña burbuja de plenitud, y siento frío, el frío que ni la chimenea puede atenuar. Es automático. Giro a mí alrededor y no hay nada en la casa que me haga sentir tan bien como cuando mis hijos estaban conmigo. Es un vacío doloroso el que me pone en movimiento. Lo sigo por el pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones hasta que llego a la cuna del bebé, donde Peeta está terminando de acurrucarlo bajo la luz blanca de la luna que se cuela por la ventana. Estoy bajo el umbral, él a dos pasos. Me mira y se ríe y me invita a pasar.

"Ni lo pienses", le digo cuando veo sus labios curvarse en una sonrisa. Él levanta sus manos en señal de rendición y emprende el viaje hacia nuestro cuarto.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que me decido. Es fácil para nosotros ahora que nos conocemos tanto darnos cuenta de lo que quiere el otro. Peeta no tiene que hablarme para saberlo, no cuando mis manos se deslizan por su estómago y mi boca hace contacto con la piel de su cuello. Pero necesito decirle esto con palabras, porque sé que de ningún otro modo él va a estar de acuerdo.

"Quiero otro bebé"

.


	5. Boring

**5\. Boring**

"¿Qué pasa amigo?", Aaran no presta atención, apenas mira a su padre cuando se acerca a él y continúa en sus cosas. La lengua rosada que se asoma entre los labios indica la importancia del asunto. Peeta tiene que acurrucarse al lado de su hijo para ver lo que lo tiene tan concentrado.

"¿No puedes atarte los cordones?", casi que no puede disimular la sonrisa de su voz cuando el pequeño lo mira asustado. Aaran comprueba la puerta de entrada y poco después mira a su padre con el ceño fruncido. Peeta logra confundir por tos una carcajada que se le escapa al encontrar el increíble parecido que el niño tiene con su madre. El pequeño sigue intentando, con sus mejillas coloradas de vergüenza y los rulos rebeldes tapando sus ojos. Se encoje de hombros , tira una de las puntas del cordón y éste se deshace por completo. Entonces se rinde. Frustrado, se saca las zapatillas y las arroja contra el armario. Aaran es un lío de rulos, cachetes rojos y brazos regordetes.

"¿Por qué Dani puede hacerlo y yo no?", protesta.

"Porque ella es más grande que tú y practicó mucho",contesta Peeta mientras Aaran se rasca la nuca y suspira pesadamente. Peeta se levanta a buscar las zapatillas descartadas y regresa con su hijo, quien ya decidió ponerse las zapatillas con abrojo, y muestra una sonrisa de resignación.

"No importa, papá. Estás me gustan más igual", habla señalando sus pies calzados.

"Ven aquí, hay un truquito que puedo enseñarte", dice y Aaran lo mira curioso. Después de comprobar otra vez que nadie los espíe por la puerta entreabierta, se sienta a su lado en la cama.

"Cuando yo tenía tu edad…", le dice Peeta tomando a su hijo y acomodándolo sobre su regazo para que pudiera ver bien. Le quita las zapatillas con abrojo y, en un solo movimiento, encaja los pies en las zapatillas acordonadas. "...Me dieron unas zapatillas viejas que antes habían pertenecido a mis hermanos y que estaban tan gastadas que los cordones estaban completamente deshilachados. Tanto que si llegaban a desatarse era imposible hacer que vuelvan a pasar por el ojal", Peeta coloca su mentón sobre el hombro pequeño de su hijo mientras habla y toma un cordón en cada mano, los cruza y tira para anudarlos.

"Un día me enojé tanto con los malditos cordones… no le digas a mami que dije esa palabra. Un día me enojé tanto que le robé a Rye la cuerda con la que ataba su delantal de la panadería", Aaran mira a su padre con los ojos bien abiertos. "Nunca le saques a Dani sus cosas sin permiso", agrega. Peeta le guiña un ojo y continúa su relato, "pero la cuerda era muy resbaladiza y aunque intentara acordarme cómo estaban atados los cordones viejos y deshilachados, siempre terminaba con las zapatillas desatadas. Entonces mi padre me enseñó este cuentito…"

"Orejitas es un conejo muy bonito y curioso que una mañana estaba saltando en el campo…", Peeta vuelve a tomar los cordones, los cruza y hace el primer nudo.

"Me gustan los conejitos"

"Lo sé, amigo. Presta atención", Aaran asiente y Peeta continúa. "De repente, escuchó un ruido. De prisa escuchó con su gran orejita", forma un lazo y lo sostiene con su dedo índice y pulgar.

"Afortunadamente, apareció un árbol", Peeta forma un segundo lazo. "De prisa, de prisa se escondió detrás del árbol", pasa por detrás uno de los lazos. "Uuufff, había un agujero justo al lado ¡Orejitas saltó dentro!", pasa uno de los lazos por el agujero que se forma entre los dos. "Pero el agujero era muy pequeño y sus dos orejitas no lo atravesaron", Peeta finaliza el cuento tirando muy fuerte de los dos lazos.

"Otra vez", dice la voz suave de Aaran y Peeta vuelve a repetir el movimiento.

Después de que el niño hiciera un buen primer intento (casi que consigue atarlos) y otros tres intentos más (con su voz repitiendo la suerte del conejito), la puerta de la habitación se cierra con un ruido seco provocando que Aaran se petrifique en el lugar.

"¿Crees que Dani nos habrá visto?", le pregunta a su padre aún con las manos enredadas en los cordones.

"Yo creo que fue el gato", apunta él con mucho tacto y percibe como los hombros de su hijo se relajan al escucharlo.

"Papi, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Claro campeón ¿Qué es?"

"¿El tío Rye nunca se enteró donde estaba la cuerda de su delantal?"

"En absoluto", Peeta sacude la cabeza y deja que su hijo copie sus movimientos.

Con la otra zapatilla resulta más fácil y con varios suspiros Aaran consigue hacer que las orejas del conejito queden atrapadas en el agujero.

"¿Puedo darte un segundo consejo?", los ojos grises de Aaran lo miran contentos y orgullosos y escuchan las siguientes palabras de su padre. "Haz un doble nudo. Orejitas quiere comprobar si puede pasar por el agujero", Aaran lo hace y entonces se da cuenta que las zapatillas de su padre también tienen un doble nudo. "Siempre tienes que seguir intentando, como Orejitas".

Aaran asiente, corre en círculos y satisfecho al ver que sus zapatillas no se desatan, besa a su padre y sale ansioso a mostrarle a su mamá.

Peeta tiene un segundo de melancolía, sentado en la cama de su hijo entre juguetes y con los ojos clavados en sus pies. Está casi seguro que su padre tenía las manos cubiertas de harina al enseñarle cómo atarse los cordones, y que su sonrisa no desapareció en ningún momento, pero no puede recordar si fue él quien le dio el consejo de no rendirse. Peeta mira sus manos, piensa en que nunca dejó de intentarlo y sonríe.

* * *

Peeta consiguió quitarse la chaqueta empapada justo antes de que sus dos hijos se colgaran de él como si fuera un perchero. No tuvo que mirar dos veces a Katniss incorporándose del sofá despeinada y con la ropa desarreglada para saber que estaba exhausta.

"¿Día largo?", él la saludó con un pequeño beso porque los niños no le permitieron hacer más.

"Semana interminable", articuló ella con una sonrisa tensa mientras atrapaba a Aaran que se estaba resbalando del hombro de su padre.

Peeta mandó a Katniss a la cama para que descansase un poco. Ella no muy segura, miró a sus hijos que ahora se arrojaban los almohadones del sofá donde hace un momento estaba recostada y terminó por asentir.

"Sólo un minuto", le dijo. Katniss trenzó su cabello de camino al cuarto y espió sobre su hombro para ver cómo Peeta agarraba a sus hijos, uno en cada brazo, y los llevaba hasta la cocina. Se sintió mal por dejarlo sólo con los niños. Luego escuchó la lluvia resonando en el techo y su cansancio pudo más.

.

"No es un historia muy linda", dijo Peeta, Dani y Aaran levantaron sus ojos de las galletitas con forma de gatitos que estaban haciendo, se miraron el uno al otro y luego observaron a su padre con ojos inquietos y unos pucheros haciendo juego.

Peeta se los había prometido hace mucho tiempo y ellos siempre se lo recordaban cuando su madre no podía escucharlos. Justo como en ese momento.

"Su madre..." comenzó. "Era la niña más bonita del distrito"

"¿Más bonita que Adele?", lo interrumpió Aaran preguntando por la niña de ojos grises que se sentaba justo delante de él en la clase de dibujo.

"Si, Aaran. Mucho más bonita"

"¿y cómo hiciste para que se fijara en ti?", Dani llevaba haciéndole esa pregunta hacía varios meses, cuando se enteró que su papá era el que estaba enamorado de su mamá y que tuvo que conquistarla.

"Eso también me lo pregunto yo, Dani. Digamos que fue un golpe de suerte. Un golpe bastante duro, la verdad", a Peeta se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Le resultaba muy difícil empezar a sentar las bases para que sus hijos conocieran sobre la historia de amor detrás de los juegos. Sobretodo porque era su historia de amor, y quería que sus hijos la recordaran sin pensar en todas las muertes que la acompañó.

De repente, Peeta tuvo una idea que lo ayudaría con su relato y también, pensó con una voz muy seductora en su cabeza, a pasar algo de tiempo con Katniss.

"¿Recuerdan el libro que a mami no le gusta que les lea?", preguntó en voz baja, mirando furtivamente hacia el pasillo.

"¿El del árbol del ahorcado?", dijo Dani.

"No, tonta. El de las plantas. ¿O era el de los dibujitos de color rojo?", Peeta pensó que Katniss no era muy justa con sus hijos al prohibirles tantas cosas.

"Pues voy a entretener a mami mientras ustedes le echan un vistazo", les guiñó un ojo y los chicos gritaron emocionados y luego bajaron la voz al recordar que su madre estaba descansando.

" A mami no le va a gustar", susurró Aaran.

"Pues mami no tiene que enterarse", les respondió. Peeta revolvió el pelo de su hijo menor y le plantó un beso a la niña que estaba tan alta que ya no necesitaba agacharse tanto para hacerlo. Estaban tan grandes los dos. Luego de acomodar la cocina y entrar a la biblioteca para buscar el libro con las fotos, Peeta caminó de puntillas por el pasillo y escuchó la risa de los niños en consecuencia.

"Shhh, los va a oír", los vio tapándose la boca con sus manos y dejó a ambos en el estudio, sobre la alfombra. Era el lugar más alejado de la casa y donde ni Katniss ni ellos se enterarían de lo que estaba sucediendo. Emprendió nuevamente el camino hasta su habitación, sacudiéndose las manos y relamiéndose los labios. Había sido una decisión arriesgada, pero a la larga, tanto Katniss como los chicos se lo agradecerían.

.

Katniss saltó de la cama al oír el sonido de la puerta, sus ojos volaron hasta la figura de Peeta ingresando por el umbral.

"¿Y los chicos?", dijo con su voz completamente despierta.

"Están bien", respondió él al tiempo que cerraba la hoja de madera tras de sí.

"¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Jugando"

"¿Jugando a qué?", Katniss había estado jugando con los niños durante toda la tarde y apenas había podido mantenerlos entretenidos durante dos minutos.

"¿Qué tal si me das un beso primero?", Peeta puso su mejor sonrisa y Katniss lo miró con desconfianza.

"Ey, confía en mí. Ellos están bien", un trueno especialmente fuerte parpadeó fuera e iluminó por un segundo la habitación en la que se encontraban. Katniss se estremeció. La tormenta ya se había extendido más de una semana y eso la estaba matando.

"Se van a asustar, Peeta. A ellos no les gustan las tormentas", le dijo al tiempo que se acomodaba su trenza deshecha y emprendía el camino para salir.

"A mí tampoco me gustan las tormentas", Peeta la interceptó por la cintura cuando ella intentaba pasar a su lado. Katniss se vio envuelta en su brazo y arrinconada contra su pecho. Ella lo pensó muy detenidamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Él estaba tan cansado como ella. Sus ojeras revelaban lo poco que dormía durante las noches y su esfuerzo en el trabajo; la panadería lo mantenía muy ocupado.

Katniss se preocupó por un segundo. Ella sabía lo que pasaba cuando fuera había tormenta, esa última semana había sido el colmo de todas ellas. Durante el día la lluvia no cesaba, apenas le permitía a su marido salir a trabajar y a sus hijos los aburría de muerte porque no podían ir a la escuela o jugar con sus amigos. Pero en la noche era lo peor. Katniss había renunciado a intentar dormir. Peeta se despertaba por pesadillas terribles y aunque le doliera en el alma ella tenía que ir a la habitación de sus hijos para que no escuchasen el llanto de su padre.

Su determinación cambió al ver la expresión de Peeta. Él tenía esa sonrisa de lado y sus mejillas coloradas, y cuando su lengua apareció para lamerse los labios, Katniss supo qué era lo que quería.

"Suéltame", le dijo intentando que la rabia no llegara a su voz.

"Lo haré", dijo rápidamente sin quitar sus manos de la silueta de Katniss. "Quizás dentro de un momento", y la besó en los labios. Katniss quiso protestar pero todo sonido quedó ahogado en sus pensamientos al sentir el frío que se colaba por su espalda, justo donde Peeta levantaba la tela y acariciaba su piel.

"Va a ser rápido", habló ronco contra su oído. "Ellos no se van a enterar"

Todas sus preocupaciones quedaron enredadas en los pantalones que ahora Peeta bajaba rápidamente entre sus piernas. Katniss se olvidó de que estaba enojada con él por tenderle esta trampa.

Peeta fue rápido. No se molestó por desnudarse por completo, ni siquiera la llevó hasta la cama. Subió a Katniss a la cómoda que era la superficie que más cerca tenía, desabrochó su pantalón, bajando junto con ellos su ropa interior y la penetró ahí mismo. Él la besó como siempre hacía para que el grito de su incursión se perdiera en su garganta.

Él soportó todo el peso en sus hombros para evitar que la cómoda golpeara la pared cada vez que la embestía. Ella se preguntó si era el hecho de que hacía tanto tiempo que no estaban juntos, lo que agregaba tanta fluidez a sus movimientos. O quizás fuera que el cansancio de los últimos días la había agotado hasta el punto de embotar todos sus sentidos y potenciar la sensibilidad de... otras cosas.

Katniss subió sus piernas. Peeta la tomó con fuerza por sus caderas. Ella lo necesitaba. Él podía oír el sonido de sus senos al golpear contra su piel. Y ella terminó. Y tan solo unos minutos después él la siguió. No hubo tiempo para más caricias ni palabras, sólo la risa cantarina de Katniss que hizo que a Peeta se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca y que le entraran ganas de hacerlo otra vez.

Llegaron a ducharse antes de que los niños golpearan insistentemente la puerta y a gritos les pidieran entrar. Katniss comprobó que Peeta se hubiera ajustado el cinturón y apenas abrió la hoja de madera, sus hijos pasaron como un suspiro a su lado. Dani y Aaran corrieron directamente a los brazos de su padre con la sonrisa estampada en sus rostros cachetones.

"¡Tienen que ver lo que les preparamos!", dijeron al unísono. Tanto Katniss como Peeta se miraron extrañados. Él se comenzó a arrepentir de su gran idea en cuanto descubrió el ceño fruncido de ella, y ni siquiera una sonrisa con hoyuelos la disuadió de su temperamento. Katniss fue la primera en salir y dirigirse hacia el estudio, con sus pasos ligeros y decididos y su trenza ondeando en la espalda. Y Peeta escuchó su grito desde la habitación. Los niños lo miraron con sus ojos brillando de inocencia, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus rostros.

Él se paró en el umbral y observó el desastre que se imponía. Las fotos, todas las fotos del preciado libro de recuerdos, estaban desparramadas sobre la alfombra que Katniss tanto se empeñaba en mantener sin migajas, y los colores que Peeta guardaba con muchísimo cuidado en el armario, se encontraban sueltos, pisoteados y rotos.

"Hicimos una historia feliz", dijo Aaran ante la sorpresa de sus padres. En efecto, las fotografías, antes en blanco y negro, ahora relucían de colores brillantes y llamativos.

"Siempre dicen que es una historia triste", dijo Dani

"Entonces le pusimos color para que sea más bonita", agregó Aaran.

Y ahí frente a ellos estaba el cuento que sus hijos dibujaron. Donde las flores amarillas crecen junta a la antigua panadería de los Mellark y el vestido de la tía Prim hace juego con sus ojos azules.

.

Esa noche durmieron los cuatro juntos en la cama grande.

.


	6. La Promesa

**6\. La promesa**

Ella escucha algunas historias, oye los rumores, pero sabe que no pueden ser verdad. Dani apura su paso por las calles de tierra negra del distrito, su mochila pesada repiqueteando en su espalda y no espera a su hermano, quien pierde el tiempo charlando con sus amigos de la escuela. Ella está mal. Siente un algo extraño en la panza y su pelo oscuro no la oculta de las miradas curiosas. Odia ser el centro de atención y esa tarde, todos en el salón de clases parecían señalarla. Ella esquiva por poco a una señora regordeta que le corta el paso frente a la panadería, saluda con la mano a la vieja Susan y a su nieto Sam, que salen con grandes paquetes en sus brazos, y entra sin levantar la vista de los escalones de madera.

"Más despacio, nena ¿Dónde está el fuego?", su padre la mira mientras termina de acomodar las galletas en la vitrina y Paul, el chico que lo ayuda, la saluda desde la caja con su sonrisa de lado favorita.

Dani intenta ignorarlo, pero una sonrisa de vuelta se le escapa y en consecuencia se pone colorada. Odia sentir sus mejillas calientes y la vergüenza que la persigue. Ella acomoda su mochila al hombro y comprueba con suerte que no hay nadie más que ellos tres en el lugar.

"Estoy muerta de hambre", dice intentando disimular en su voz el nudo que tiene en la garganta. El señor Mellark le sonríe y señala la puerta que da a las cocinas.

"¿Tu hermano tardará una o dos horas en llegar?", comenta su padre asomándose por la ventana, sin conseguir distinguir la cabellera rubia de su hermano menor.

"Estaba con Lester... yo creo que si llega para la cena es un milagro", responde Dani restándole importancia.

"Por su bien le conviene estar en casa antes de que tu madre se entere". Ellos sueltan una pequeña carcajada, seguro al recordar lo que sucedió la última vez que Aaran llegó tarde a casa. A Dani le gusta notar que sus risas son muy parecidas, nacen en el estómago y se trasladan lentamente hasta sus hombros, haciéndolos vibrar todo el cuerpo. Se escuchan un poco graves y muy diferentes a la voz cantarina de su madre. Pero igual de bellas.

Dani piensa en su madre y la sensación de paz que vino con la presencia de su padre se esfuma. Ella camina rápido hasta la cocina, se desprende del peso de la consciencia (su mochila) y se sienta con satisfacción frente a la abundante taza de té caliente y la porción de torta que ya la esperan en la mesa. Su padre entra poco después que ella y se saca el delantal. Dani observa la espalda ancha de su padre, sus brazos fuertes y sus manos tan hábiles, con vestigios de harina blanca y una que otra cicatriz. Ella se concentra en sus dedos, porque no puede mirar a su padre a los ojos, y recuerda cuantas veces le brindó paz y seguridad. Peeta Mellark se sienta frente a ella, su cabello rubio surcado de canas brillosas cerca de la sien, y la acompaña en la merienda. El sonido de su voz de fondo tarareando una canción. Él sumerge una galleta glaseada en su taza de té negro y se lo lleva a la boca antes de que su hija consiga hacer un movimiento o siquiera diera un mordisco a su torta de fresa.

"Pensé que tenías hambre", le recuerda levantando las cejas. Dani abre la boca para responderle, pero justo entra Paul anunciando su partida. Peeta asiente, le desea buenas tardes y debe repetir las palabras con más fuerza para que el chico, luego de un notable respingo, deje de mirar tan escandalosamente a su hija.

"No te gusta, ¿no Dani?", pregunta con la mirada suave y un sermón listo en la mente. Ella da un salto en su asiento y tiene que suprimir la risa ante la cara de su padre.

"¡Claro que no! Paul gusta de todas", responde acomodándose el pelo tras las orejas y concentrándose en la torta.

"Entonces ¿Qué es?", Peeta termina su té de un sorbo y escucha la respuesta que menos espera.

"¿Prometes no decirle a mama?"

"Eso depende. La última vez que te prometí eso dormí una semana con el viejo Haymitch", Dani se ríe a carcajadas recordando y la risa cálida de su padre la acompaña. Al final, cuando el eco desaparece y el té de Dani se enfría ella le pregunta, pero no puede mirarlo a los ojos al hacerlo.

Es una sensación rara, la misma que tuvo en clases mientras la maestra contaba sobre los Juegos del Hambre, la rebelión de los distritos y la Sinsajo.

Dani solo quiere saber si es verdad. A ella no le importa que sus padres hayan participado o que no le hubieran contado nada hasta ahora.

"¿Es verdad?", dice ella y si hubiera estado mirando a los ojos de su padre no le hubiera quedado atisbo de duda. Peeta está tranquilo. Sus manos se cierran en torno a las de su hija y luego de un largo suspiro mueve su cabeza afirmativamente. Dani tiene que mirarlo porque el silencio la aturde, y se encuentra con los ojos azules de su padre, sus mismos ojos.

"Pero nunca volverá a pasar", Dani confía en su padre más que en cualquier persona.

Él siempre cumple sus promesas.

.

* * *

NdA: Ésta es la historia que más me ha gustado. Es sencilla y cortita, pero de alguna forma siempre me hace llorar. Peeta es el mejor padre lejos. No me gusta representar a Katniss como la mamá mala, pero si que es sobreprotectora. Y Aaran tiene tantos amigos que siempre llega tarde para la cena. Katniss está cansada de repetirle que es peligroso. jaja... En fin, las historias esta tooodas escritas.. creo que quedan dos o tres despues de esta.

Recuerden que no cuentan una historia lineal... pueden leerlas como quieran!


End file.
